wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział III
– Józia, rozpal na kominie i co jest garnków, zbierz, nalej wodą i przystaw do ognia, ja polecę do Żyda po przyprawy. – A śpieszcie, bo Jambroża ino patrzeć. – Nie bój się, równo z dniem nie przykusztyka, kościół musi pierwej obrządzić. – Hale, przedzwoni i wnet się zjawi, bo Rocho mają go zastąpić. – Zdążę jeszczech, a krzyknij no na chłopaków, by rychlej wyskrobali koryto i przywlekli je na ganek. Jagustynka przyjdzie, to niechby pomyła cebrzyki, beczki też trza wynieść z komory i zatoczyć do stawu, niech odmiękną; jeno nie zabacz kamieni nakłaść, by ich woda nie wzięła. Dzieci nie budź, niech se śpią robaki, przestroniej będzie... – nakazywała ostro Hanka i przyokrywszy się zapaską na głowę, wysunęła się śpiesznie na wczesny i galanto rozkisły poranek. Dzień co się był dopiero stał, chmurny, mokry i przykrym ziąbem przejęty; siwe mgły dymiły z przemiękłej ziemi opadając drobnym i zimnym dżdżem, oślizgłe drogi siwiły się opite wodą, a poczerniałe chałupy ledwie co były widne w szarudze, a przemiękłe drzewiny, skurczone, jawiły się kajś niekaj dygotliwym cieniem, kieby z tych skłaczonych, szklistych mgieł uczynione, i naglądały w staw ledwie siniejący, że jeno spod skołtunionych przysłon grążył się drżący, cichy bulgot kropel bijących nieustannie w wodę, a wszędy szła plucha, że świata Bożego ledwie dojrzał, i pusto było jeszcze. Dopiero kiej sygnaturka jęła przedzwaniać, zaczerwieniły się gdzieniegdzie przyodziewy kobiet, przebierających się suchszymi miejscami do kościoła. Hanka przyśpieszała, rachując, że może się z Jambrożym spotka już na skręcie przed kościołem. ale nie wyszedł jeszcze, jeno jak co dnia o tej porze kręcił się przed stawem ślepy koń księdzowy ciągając na płozach beczkę, przystawał wciąż i utykał na wybojach, jeno węchem zmierzając ku wodzie, bo parob był właśnie przykucnął od pluchy w opłotkach i kurzył papierosa. I wraz też przed plebanię zajeżdżała bryczka w spaśne kasztanki, z której wysiadał tłusty i czerwony ksiądz z Łaznowa. – Spowiedzi słuchał będzie, a to i dobrodzieja ze Słupi jeno co patrzeć. Pomyślała obzierając się na próżno za Jambrożym, że wnet ruszyła pobok kościoła, drogą barzej jeszcze błotną, bo obsadzoną rzędami wielgachnych topoli, ale tak potopionych w szarudze, że jakby za szybą zapoconą majaczyły ruchającymi się cieniami; minęła karczmę i wzięła się na prawo roztaplaną, polną dróżką. Miarkowała, iż zdąży jeszcze odwiedzić ojca i z siostrą pogwarzy, z którą się już była całkiem pojednała od czasu przeprowadzki do Boryny. Siedzieli wszyscy w chałupie. – Bo to Józka pytlowała wczoraj, że ociec słabują – zaczęła wstępnie. – I... by nie pomagał, to się wyleguje pod kożuchem i stęka, i chorobą się wymawia – odparła chmurnie Weronka. – Ziąb tu u ciebie, że jaże po łystach liże. Wzdrygnęła się, bo jakoż chałupa przeciekała kiej przetak i maziste błocko pokrywało podłogę. – A bo to jest czym palić! Któż to przyniesie suszu? Mam to siły bieżyć do lasu tyli świat i dygować na plecach, kiej tyle inszej roboty, że nie wiada, za co pierwej ręce zaczepić ! Uradzę to sama wszystkiemu ! Westchnęły obie na swoje sieroctwo i opuszczenie. – Kiej Stacho był, to się zdało, że nic w chałupie nie stoi, a skoro go brakło, to widno dopiero, co chłop znaczy. Nie jedziesz do miasta? – Juści, że chciałabym najprędzej, ale Rocho się dowiedział, co dopiero we święta będą do nich puszczali, to w niedzielę się zbierę i powiezę chudziakowi niecoś święconego. – Poniesłabym i ja mojemu niejedno, ale cóż mogę? tę skibkę chleba? – Nie frasuj się, narządzę więcej, by la obu starczyło, i razem powieziemy. – Bóg ci zapłać za dobrość, w porę to choćby odrobkiem odpłacę. – Ze szczerego serca dawam. Nie za odrobek. Kumałam ci się niezgorzej z biedą i wiem, jak ta suka gryzie, pamiętam... – szepnęła żałośnie. – Człowiek całe życie przyjacielstwo z nią trzyma, że chyba do grobu przed nią uciecze. Miałam niecoś zapasnego grosza; myślałam: na zwiesnę kupię jakiego prosiaka, podkarmię i na kopania przyrosłoby kilka złotych. Stachowim dać musiała kilkanaście złotych, tu grosz, tam dwa, i kiej ta woda wyciekło wszystko, a nowego się nie złoży. Tyleśmy się dorobili, że z gromadą trzymał!... – Nie powiadaj bele czego, po dobrej woli poszedł z drugiemi swojego się dobijać, i wy tam jaką morgę lasu mieć będziecie... – Będzie!... nim słońce wzjedzie, oczy rosa wyje: któren pieniądz ma, temu duda gra, a ty, biedaku, handluj głodem i ciesz się, że jeść kiedyś będziesz!... – Braknie ci to czego? – spytała nieśmiało. – A cóż to mam? Tyle co żyd albo młynarz na borg dadzą! – zawołała rozwodząc ręce z rozpaczą. – Nie poredzę ci, żebym i z duszy chciała: nie na swoim jestem i sama oganiać się muszę kiej od psów i pilnować, by mnie nie wyciepnęli z chałupy... że już nieraz i rozum odchodzi z turbacji! Wspomniała się jej noc dzisiejsza. – Za to Jagusię o nic głowa nie zaboli: nie taka głupia, używa se do woli... – Jakże? Podniosła się niespokojnymi oczyma ogarniając siostrę. – Nic wielkiego, jeno to, że się nażyje dobrego po grdykę; stroi się, po kumach spaceruje i święto se robi co dnia. Wczoraj na ten przykład widzieli ją z wójtem w karczmie, w alkierzu siedzieli, a Żyd ledwie nadążył donosić półkwaterki... Nie taka głupia, bych starego żałowała... – dorzuciła przekąśliwie. – Wszystko swój koniec ma! – szepnęła ponuro Hanka naciągając zapaskę na głowę. – Ale co się naużywa, tego jej nikto nie odbierze, mądra jucha... – Łacno o rozum temu, któren się na nic nie ogląda! Hale, wieprzka dzisiaj szlachtujemy, zajrzyj na odwieczerzu, pomożesz... – przerwała te gorzkie wywody Hanka i wyszła. Zajrzała do ojca na drugą stronę, do dawnej swojej izby, stary ledwie był widny w barłogu, jeno postękiwał z cicha. – Ociec, co to wama jest? Przykucnęła przy nim. – Nic, córuchno, nic, tyle że me frybra trzęsie i w dołku okrutnie ściska... – A bo tu ziąb i wilgoć kiej na dworze. Wstańcie i przyjdźcie do nas, dzieci przypilnujecie, bo wieprzka bijemy. Jeść się wama nie chce? – Jeść!... juści ździebko... bo to zapomniały mi wczoraj dać... jakże... i sami jeno ziemniaki ze solą... a to Stacho w kryminale... Przyjdę, Hanuś, przyjdę... – pojękiwał radośnie gramoląc się z barłogu. Hanka zaś, pełna myśleń o Jagnie, które ją bodły kiej te noże ostre, poleciała śpiesznie do karczmy czynić zakupy. Juści, że już teraz Żyd nie żądał z góry pieniędzy, a jeno skwapliwie odważał i odmierzał, czego zechciała, jeszczech podsuwając pod oczy coraz to nowe la zachęty. – Niech Jankiel daje, co mówię!... nie dzieckom, wiem po co przyszłam i czego mi potrza ! – zgromiła go wyniośle, nie wdając się w rozmowę. Żyd się jeno uśmiechał, bo i tak nabrała za kilkanaście złotych, jako że gorzałki wzięła więcej, aby już i na święta starczyło, a przy tym chleba pytlowego, parę rządków bułek, śledzi coś z mendel, a nawet w końcu dobrała małą buteleczkę araku, że ledwie mogła udźwignąć tobół. – Jagna może używać, a ja to pies? haruję przeciek kiej wół! Myślała tak wracając do domu, ale żal się jej zrobiło wydatku zbędnego, iż gdyby nie wstyd, byłaby arak odniesła Żydowi. W chałupie już zastała niemały rwetes przygotowań. Jambroży nagrzewał się przed kominem wiodąc swoim zwyczajem przekpinki z Jagustynką, tęgo zajętą wyparzaniem statków, aż para zapełniła całą izbę. – Czekałem na was, bych przedzwonić pałą po łbie świntuchowi! – Żeście to pośpieszyli tak rychło! – Rocho me zastępuje w zakrystii, Walek księży zakalikuje organiście, a Magda kościół podmiecie. Narychtowałem wszystko, by ino wama zawodu nie zrobić! Księża dopiero po śniadaniu wezmą się do spowiedzi. Ale też ziąb dzisiaj, jaże kości truchleją! – wykrzyknął żałośnie. – Zęby w ogniu suszą i na ziąb narzekają! – zdziwiła się Józka. – Głupia, na wnątrzu zimno, jaże mi ten drewniany kulas stergnął. – Zaraz naszykuję wama rozgrzywkę, Józia, namocz duchem śledzie. – Dajcie, jakie są, jeno sporo gorzałką zalać, to galanto sól wyciągnie. – A wy zawdy po swojemu, bych o północku w kieliszki zadzwonili, wstaniecie radzi na pijatykę – zauważyła złośliwie Jagustynka. – Prawda wasza, babciu, ale widzi mi się, że wama cosik ozór skiełczał i radzi byście go też w gorzałce pomoczyć, co? – śmiał się zacierając ręce. – Jeszczech byś me, stary zbuku, nie przepił. – Ludzi coś mało ciągnie do kościoła – przerwała im Hanka, wielce nierada tym przymówkom do gorzałki. – Bo wczas, jeszcze się zlecą, w dyrdy bieżyć będą wytrząchać grzechy. – I polenić się, co nowego posłyszeć i świeżych grzechów nabrać... – Od wczoraj już się dziewuchy szykowały – pisnęła skądciś Józia. – Juści, bo im przed swoim dobrodziejem wstyd – dogadywała stara. – Babciu, wam byłby już czas siąść na pokutę w kruchcie i te paciorki prząść, a nie ogadywać drugich! – Poczekam, byś siadł wpodle, kuternogo! – Mam czas, pierwej waju pięknie przedzwonię i łopatą oklepię... – Nie tykajcie me, bom zła! – warknęła cicho. – Kijaszkiem się zastawię i nie ugryziecie, a ząbków szkoda, ile że ostatnie... Jagustynka cisnęła się ze złością, ale nie odrzekła, bo i właśnie Hanka nalewała kieliszek przepijając do nich, a Józka podała śledzia, którego otrząskał o drewno nogi, ze skóry obłupił, na wąglikach przypiekł i ze smakiem zjadł. – Dosyć zabawy! do roboty, ludzie! – zawołał naraz zrzucając kożuch, zakasał rękawy, poostrzył jeszcze na osełce noża, wziął z kąta tęgą pałę do rozcierania ziemniaków la świń i ruszył żwawo na dwór. Wszyscy też poszli za nim w podwórze, on zaś z Pietrkiem wywodził z chlewu opierającego się silnie wieprzka. – Nieckę na krew, a prędko! – krzyknął. Przynieśli wnet, wieprzek czochał się o węgieł i pokwikiwał z cicha... Stali kołem w milczeniu patrząc w jego białe boki i tłusty, obwisły brzuch, a moknąc galanto, bo deszcz mżył coraz gęstszy i mgły zwalały się na sad. Łapa jeno naszczekiwał obiegając dokoła. Jakieś kobiety przystawały w opłotkach i kilkoro dzieci wieszało się na płotach, ciekawie naglądając. Jambroż się przeżegnał, pałę nieco wziął za się i jął zachodzić wieprzkowi z boku. Naraz przystanął, rękę odwiódł, przechylił się bokiem tak mocno, jaże mu guzik pod szyją puścił u koszuli, naprężył się i kiej nie huknie w wieprzkowy łeb między uszy, aż świńtuch z kwikiem padł na przednie nogi, a potem kiej mu nie poprawi już obu rękoma, że zwalił się na bok wierzgając kulasami, wtedy mu w mig przysiadł na brzuchu, nożem błysnął i aż po osadę wbił w serce. Podstawili niecki, krew chlusnęła kiej z sikawki, aż na ścianę chlewa, i jęła z bulgotem spływać parując niby wrzątek. – Pódzi, Łapa! widzisz go, juchy mu się chce, post przeciek! – ozwał się wreszcie odganiając psa i dysząc ciężko. Zmęczył się był nieco. – W ganku oparzycie? – Do izby wniesę koryto, przecież trza go uwiesić do rozbierania. . – W izbie ciasno, myślałam. – Macie drugą stronę, ojcową, tam dużo miejsca, staremu to nie przeszkodzi... ino prędzej, bo nim ostygnie, łacniej mu szerść puści! – rozkazywał obdzierając mu tymczasem ze grzbietu szczecinę co dłuższą. A w parę pacierzy wieprzek już oparzony, obrany ze szczeciny, wymyty, wisiał w Borynowej izbie, rozpięty na orczyku przywiązanym do belki. Jagny nie było, poszła zaraz z rana do kościoła, ani się spodziewając, co ma nastąpić; jeno stary jak zwykle na łóżku leżał, wpatrzony gdziesik nieprzytomnymi oczyma. Zrazu sprawiali się cicho, często obzierając się na chorego, ale że się nie poruchiwał nawet, zabaczyli wnet o nim, mocno zajęci wieprzkiem, któren nie zawiódł przewidywań, bo słoninę na grzbiecie miał grubą dobrze na sześć palców i sielne sadło. – Zaśpiewalim mu, przewieźlim, czas go już gorzałką skropić! – wołał Jambroży myjąc ręce nad korytem. – Chodźcie na śniadanie, znajdzie się czym przepić. Juści, że nim się zabrał do ziemniaków z barszczem, wypił z niezgorszą przylewką, ale przy jadle siedział krótko, wnet się zabierając do roboty i wszystkich poganiając, zwłaszcza Jagustynkę, z którą pospólnie robił, że to zarówno się znała na soleniu i przyprawie mięsa. Hanka też pomagała, co ino mogła, Józka zaś rada czepiała się bele czego, by ino przy wieprzku ostawać i w chałupie. – Pomagaj gnój nakładać, niech prędko wywożą, bo widzi mi się, że dzisiaj nie skończą próżniaki! – krzyczała na nią. Z żalem juści niemałym leciała w podwórze, całą złość wywierając na chłopaków, że cięgiem słychać było jej jazgoty – bo i jakże!... wyganiała ją, kiej w chałupie czyniło się coraz gwarniej, bo co trocha wpadała jaka kuma zamawiając się bele czym, po sąsiedzku, a ujrzawszy wiszącego wieprzka rozwodziła ręce i dalejże w głos wydziwiać, że taki wielgachny, taki spaśny, jakiego nie miał i młynarz albo organista. Hanka była tym wielce rozradowana, puszyła się sielnie, że szlachtuje świniaka, i choć było jej nieco żal gorzałki, trudno, skoro musiała, jak to było we zwyczaju u gospodarzy przy takim święcie, częstowała, chleb z solą podając na przegryzkę i rada słuchając tych słówek przypochlebnych, i ugwarzając się niemało, bo to ledwie jedna za próg, już drugie w sieniach trepy z błota obijały, wstępując niby po drodze do kościoła i na te krótkie Zdrowaś – że kiej na odpust waliły, a dzieci się też sporo plątało po kątach i do okien zaglądając, aż je nieraz Józka musiała rozganiać. Bo to i we wsi czynił się ruch nadspodziewanie, coraz więcej ludzi człapało po drogach, to wozy z drugich wsi raz po raz turkotały, że nad stawem kieby w procesji wciąż się czerwieniły babskie przyodziewy, naród bowiem ciągnął do spowiedzi, nie bacząc na złe drogi ni na dzień płaksiwy, przykry a tak zmienny, iż co kilka pacierzów padał deszcz, to ciepły wiater przewalał się po sadach albo zaś nawet sypały śnieżne krupy grube kiej pęczak, a przyszedł i taki czas, że słońce przedarło się z chmur i kieby złotem posuło świat – jak to zresztą zwyczajnie bywa na pierwszą zwiesnę, kiej czas podobien się czyni w matyjaśności do dziewki poniektórej, której to posobnie i śmiech, i płacz, i wesele, i żałoście biją do głowy, a sama nie miarkuje, co się z nią wyprawia. Juści, że ta u Hanki nikto na pogodę nie baczył i robota a pogwary szły, jaże się rozlegało. Jambroży się zwijał, poganiał drugich, przekpinki wedle zwyczaju wiódł, ale że musiał co parę pacierzy do kościoła zaglądać, czy tam wszystko sprawnie idzie, to na ziąb narzekał i o rozgrzewkę wołał: – Pousadzałem dobrodziejów, narodem ich obwaliłem, że do połednia się nie ruszą. – Hale, łaznowski proboszcz długo nie strzyma, powiadali, że mu gospodyni cięgiem porcenelę podawać musi! – Babciu, pilnujcie nosa, poniechajcie księży! Nie lubił tego. – A o tym ze Słupi też powiadają, że zawdy przy spowiedzi flaszuchnę z pachnącym w garści trzyma i nos se przytyka, bo mu ano naród śmierdzi, że po każdym wyspowiadanym złe powietrze chustką rozgania i wykadza... – Zawrzyjcie gębę: wara wam od księży! – wybuchnął zeźlony. – Rocho są w kościele? – podjęła śpiesznie Hanka, również wielce nierada pyskowaniom Jagustynki. – Siedzą od samego rana, do mszy służył i co potrza, obrządza. – A kajże to Michał? – Poszedł z organiściakiem do Rzepek, po spisie. – Gęsią orze, piaskiem sieje i niezgorzej im się dzieje! – westchnął Jambroży. – Jeszcze by, już najmniej jak za każdą duszę zapisaną jajko dostają... – A za kartki do spowiedzi osobno przeciek bierze po trzy grosze z duszy. Co dnia widzę; jakie torby dygują z różnościami. Samych jajów sprzedała organiścina w zeszłym tygodniu coś dwadzieścia i dwie kopy – rzekła Jagustynka. – Kiej nastał, to pono piechty przyszedł z jednym węzełkiem, a teraz by go i we cztery dworskie wozy nie wywiózł. – Organista z górą dwadzieścia roków w Lipcach siedzi; parafia duża, pracuje, zabiega, grosza szczędzi, to się i dorobił – tłumaczył Jambroży. – Dorobił się! Drze z narodu, jak ino może, a nim co komu zrobi dobrze, w garście cudze patrzy, po trzydzieści złotych od pochowku bierze za to, co ta pobeczy po łacińsku i na organach poprzebiera. – Zawdy uczony jest we swoim i nieraz dobrze musi się nagłowić! – Juści, że nauczny, kaj cieni beknąć, a kaj grubiej i jak wycyganiać. – Jenszy by przepił, a ten syna na księdza kieruje. – To i honor będzie miał niemały, i profit! – dogadywała stara zajadle. Przerwali w najlepszym miejscu, gdyż Jaguś wpadła stając naraz w progu kiej wryta. – Dziwujesz się wieprzkowi? – zaśmiała się Jagustynka. – Nie mogliście to po swojej stronie szlachtować! Izbę mi całkiem zapaskudzą – wykrztusiła, w pąsach cała stając. – Masz czas, to se wymyjesz! – odrzekła zimno, z naciskiem Hanka. Jaguś cisnęła się naprzód kieby do kłótni, ale dała spokój, zakręciła się jeno po izbie, wzięła różańce z Pasyjki, a przyokrywszy rozbabrane łóżko jakąś chuściną wyszła bez słowa, choć wargi trzęsły się jej ze złości utajonej. – Pomoglibyście, tyle roboty! – powiedziała jej w sieniach Józka. Wywarła na nią gębę w takiej złości, że nawet słów nie można było rozeznać, i poleciała jak wściekła. Witek za nią wyjrzał i mówił, jako prościutko do kowala się poniesła. –A niech se idzie, poskarży się ździebko, to jej ulży! – Wojować wama znowuj przyjdzie! – zauważyła ciszej Jagustynka. – Moiście, dyć jeno wojną żyję! – odparła spokojnie, choć trwożna była, boć rozumiała, że musi tu lada chwila przylecieć kowal i bez srogiej kłótni się nie ubędzie. – Ino ich patrzeć! – szepnęła ze współczuciem Jagustynka. – Nie bójcie się, wytrzymam, nie ustraszą me – ozwała się z uśmiechem. Jagustynka aż głową pokiwała z podziwu nad nią spoglądając porozumiewawczo na Jambroża, któren właśnie składał robotę. – Zajrzę do kościoła, południe przedzwonię i zaraz na obiad wrócę! – rzekł. Jakoż wrócił rychło opowiadając, że już księża przy stole siedzą, że młynarz przysłał ryb cały więcierz i że po obiedzie będą jeszcze spowiadali, gdyż siła narodu czeka. Po prędkim i krótkim obiedzie, jeno tęgo zakropionym, bo Jambroż wyrzekał żałośliwie, jako gorzałka za słaba do tak przesłoniałych śledzi, wzięli się znowu do roboty. Właśnie był Jambroży ćwiertował wieprza i obrzynał mięsiwo na kiełbasy, a Jagustynka, rozłożywszy połcie na stole; uczynionym ze drzwi, narzynała słoninę, troskliwie ją przesalając, gdy wleciał kowal. Widno mu było z twarzy, że ledwie się hamował. – Nie wiedziałem, żeście aż tylego wieprzka sobie kupili! – zaczął z przekąsem. – A kupiłam i szlachtuję, widzicie! Strach ją ździebko przejął. – Sielny wieprzak, daliście ze trzydzieści rubli... Oglądał go pilnie. – A słoninę to ma grubą, że szukać! – zaśmiała się stara podsuwając mu pod oczy połeć. – I... niecałe trzydzieści dałam, niecałe! – odpowiedziała z prześmiechem Hanka. – Borynowy wieprzek! – wybuchnął naraz nie mogąc już powstrzymać złości. – Jaki to zmyślny, nawet po ogonie rozpozna czyj!– szydziła stara. – Niby jakim prawem żeście zarżnęli! – zakrzyczał wzburzony. – Nie wykrzykujcie, bo tu nie karczma, a takim prawem, że Antek przez Rocha przykazał go zarznąć. – Cóż tu Antek ma do rządzenia? jego to? – A juści, że jego! Skrzepła już w sobie, nabrała mocy do walki. – Do wszystkich należy!... drogo wy za niego zapłacicie! – Nie przed tobą będziem zdawać sprawę! – Ino przed kim? Do sądu pójdzie skarga. – Cichocie, przywrzyjcie pysk, bo chory tu ano leży, a jego to wszyćko... – Ale wy będziecie jedli. – Pewnie, że wama nie dam i powąchać. – Pół świni dacie i piekła wam robić nie będę – szepnął łagodniej. – I jednego kulasa przez mus nie dostaniecie. – To po dobroci dacie tę oto ćwierć i połeć słoniny. – Antek każe wam dać, to dam, ale bez jego przykazu ni kosteczki. – Wściekła się baba!... Antków to wieprzak czy co?– złość go znów ponosiła. – Ojcowy, to jakby było Antkowy, bo skoro ociec chorzy, to on tu rządzi za niego i jego głową wszyćko stoi. A potem będzie, jak Pan Jezus da... – W kreminale niech se rządzi, jak mu pozwolą... Smakuje mu gospodarka, powloką go w kajdanach na Sybir i tam se będzie gospodarzył! – wykrzyknął spieniony. – Wara ci od niego!... może i powleką... jeno że i tak nie ogryziesz tych zagonów, byś latego i gorszym jeszcze judaszem stał się la narodu! – mówiła groźnie, roztrzęsiona nagłym strachem o męża. Kowalowi aż kulasy zadygotały i ręce jęły drżeć i trzepać się po odzieniu, taką chęć poczuł za gardziel ją chycić, powlec po izbie i skopać, ale się jeszcze zdzierżył, ludzie byli – jeno ciskał w nią rozsrożonymi ślepiami, słowa nie mogąc wykrztusić. Ale ona się nie ulękła, bierąc nóż do krajania mięsa i bystro a urągliwie patrząc w niego, aż przysiadł na skrzyni, papierosa skręcał i czerwonymi ślepiami izbę oblatywał rozważając cosik w sobie i kalkulując, bo wstał rychło i rzekł dobrotliwie: – Chodźcie no na drugą stronę, rzeknę coś waju na zgodę. Otarłszy ręce poszła, pozostawiając wywarte na oścież drzwi. – Nie chcę się z wami prawować tu i kłócić – zaczął zapalając papierosa. – Bo nic ze mną nie zwojujecie! Uspokoiła się znowu. – Mówił co jeszcze ociec wczoraj? Łagodny już był, uśmiechał się do niej. – Ni... leżał cicho, jako i dzisiaj leży... Podejrzliwa czujność w niej wstała. – Wieprzak fraszki małe ptaszki, zarzynajcie go sobie i zjedzcie, wasza wola... nie moja strata. Człowiek nieraz plecie, czego potem żałuje. Nie pamiętajcie, com rzekł! O ważniejszą sprawę idzie... Wiecie, powiadają we wsi, jako ociec mają mieć sporo gotowego grosza gdziesik w chałupie schowanego... – Przerwał wwiercając się oczyma w jej twarz. – Opłaciłoby się poszukać, broń Boże śmierci, to jeszcze się kaj zapodzieją albo kto obcy złapie. – A powie to, kaj schował! Głęboką nieprzenikliwość miała w oczach. – Wam by wyśpiewał, byście go ino mądrze za język pociągnęli. – Niech ino mu rozum przyjdzie, popróbuję wypytać... – Byście mądrą byli i język za zębami trzymali, to o tym, gdyby się pieniądze znalazły, możem ino na spółkę wiedzieć. Znalazłby się większy grosz, to by było łacniej i Antka wykupić z kreminału... a po co drugie wiedzieć mają?... Jagna ma dosyć zapisu... i można by też na proces mieć, by jej te morgi wyprawować... A Grzeli mało to posyłali do wojska! – szeptał nachylając się do niej. – Prawdę mówicie... juści... – jąkała strzegąc się, by z czym się nie wyrwać. – Rachuję, że musiał kaj w chałupie schować... jak uważacie? – Wiem to, kiej mi o tym ni słówkiem nie zatrącił?.. – O zbożu wam cosik wczoraj prawił... nie baczycie to? – podsuwał. – Juści, że o siewach wspominał. I o beczkach cosik powiadał – przypominał nie spuszczając z niej oczu. – Jakże! boć w beczkach stoi zboże do siewu! – zawołała, niby nie rozumiejąc. Zaklął z cicha, ale się teraz utwierdzał coraz bardziej że ona coś wie; wyczytał to z jej twarzy zamkniętej i z oczu zbyt przyczajonych i trwożnych. – A com waju zawierzył, nie rozpowiadajcie... – Pleciuch to jestem, któremu pilno z nowinkami po kumach?... – Dyć przestrzegam ino... Ale pilnujcie dobrze, bo skoro już raz staremu zaświtało we łbie, to może mu się leda pacierz całkiem rozwidnić... – No... niechby przyszło do tego co rychlej!... Obrzucił ją lepkimi ślepiami raz i drugi, poskubał wąsów i wyszedł, odprowadzany jej oczyma, pełnymi przytajonej szydliwości. – Judasz, ścierwo, zbój! Buchnęła nienawiścią, postępując za nim parę kroków; boć to nie po raz pierwszy ciska jej w oczy groźby i strachania, że Antka na Sybir poślą i do taczek przykują. Juści, że nie całkiem wierzyła rozumiejąc, iż głównie przez złość pyskuje, aby ją przetrwożyć i bez to łacniej z chałupy wygryźć. Ale mimo tego żarła ją trwoga o niego niemała. Przewiadywała się też nieraz i kaj jeno mogła, co go może za kara spotkać, miarkując ze smutkiem, iż całkiem na sucho ujść mu nie ujdzie. – Po prawdzie, że ojca rodzonego bronił, ale borowego zakatrupił, to juści pokarać go muszą, jakże... Mówili co rozważniejsi, że się nijakiej prawdy dobić nie mogła, bo kużden inszą wywodził. Adwokat w mieście, do którego ją ksiądz z listem posłał, powiedział, jako może być różnie, i całkiem źle, i niezgorzej, trza jeno pieniędzy na sprawę nie skąpić i cierpliwie czekać. We wsi zaś najbarzej ją trwożyli, że to kowal podmawiał swoje wymysły i wszystkich podrychtowywał. Nie dziwota też, że i teraz jego słowa kamieniami padły na duszę. Nogi pod nią truchlały przy robocie, mówić nie mogła, tak ją strach zatykał, a do tego zaś i Magda po jego odejściu przyleciała i siadła przy chorym oganiając go niby od much, których nie było, a śledząc wszystko bacznymi ślepiami. Ale snadź jej to wrychle obmierzło, gdyż się w robocie pomagać ofiarowywała. – Nie trudź się, uradzim sami, mało się to w chałupie naharujesz! Odradzała Hanka takim głosem, że Magda dała spokój, pogadywała jeno niekiedy a lękliwie, że to już z samego przyrodzenia nieśmiała była i milcząca. A jakoś na samym odwieczerzu zjawiła się znowu Jaguś, ale wespół z matką. Witały się, kieby w najlepszej zgodzie żyły, i tak przyjacielsko a przychlibnie, aż to Hankę tknęło, i chociaż odpłacała im tym samym, nie żałując dobrych słów ni nawet gorzałki, miała się jednak na baczności. Ale Dominikowa odsunęła kieliszek. – Wielki Tydzień! Gdzieżbym to gorzałkę piła! – Nie w karczmie i przy okazji, toć nie grzech!– usprawiedliwiała Hanka. – Człowiek chętliwie se folguje i rad zawżdy sposobnością wymawia... – Przepijcie, gospodyni, do mnie, ja to nie organista!– wykrzyknął Jambroż. – Niech ino szkło brzęknie, to was zarno grzysi ponoszą – mruknęła Dominikowa zabierając się do opatrzenia głowy chorego. – Cie... komu sygnaturka sprawia, że bije się pięścią pokutnie, a drugiemu zaś flaszkowy pobrzęk to czyni, że wpodle za kieliszkiem maca... – Leży se ten chudziaczek, leży i o Bożym świecie nie wie! – zawołała żałośnie nad Boryną. – I jadł kiełbasy nie będzie, i gorzałki nie posmakuje?– ciągnęła tym samym sposobem, a wielce szydliwie Jagustynka. – Wama ino prześmiechy na pamięci! – zestrofowała ją gniewnie. – A cóż to? płakaniem biedy se odejmę? Tyla mojego, co się pośmieję. – Kto sieje zło, niech se smutki zbiera i pokutę odprawuje!... – Nie darmo powiedają, że Jambroż, choć przy kościele służy, a gotów się by i z grzychem pokumać, bych jeno sobie pofolgować i użyć! – rzekła wyniośle Dominikowa obrzucając go srogimi oczyma. – Przeciwić się dobremu i ze złym kumać potrafi, któren jeno nie baczy, jaką potem weźmie zapłatę – dodała ciszej, jakby grożąc. Milczenie padło na izbę. Jambroż zakręcił się gniewnie, ale zdzierżał w sobie ostrą odpowiedź, boć wiedział, że i tak każde jego słowo znał będzie dobrodziej najpóźniej jutro po mszy; nie darmo Dominikowa przesiadywała cięgiem w kościele... A i reszta zwarzyła się też pod jej sowimi ślepiami, nawet nieustępliwa Jagustynka przymilkła trwożnie. Jakże, cała wieś się jej bojała; już pono niejeden poczuł na sobie moc jej złych ślepiów, niejednego już pokręciło albo rozchorzał, gdy nań urok rzuciła. Pracowali w cichości z pochylonymi trwożnie twarzami, że jeno jej biała gęba, sucha i poradlona, kieby z blichowanego wosku, nosiła się po izbie. Nie odzywała się również zabierając się z Jagną do pomagania tak ostro, że Hanka wzbronić nie śmiała. Że zaś Jambroża odwołał księży parobek do kościoła, ostały jeno same, pilnie układając mięso i połcie w cebrzyki a beczkę. – Po tej stronie w komorze będzie chłodniej la mięsa, mniej się w izbie pali... – zarządziła stara, wraz zataczając statki z Jagusią. Tak się to prędko stało, że nim się Hanka mogła sprzeciwić, nim pomiarkowała, już one powtaczały do komory, więc srodze rozeźlona zaczęła śpiesznie przenosić na swoją stronę, co ino pozostało, przywołując Józkę i Pietrka do pomocy. O samym zmierzchu, gdy już zapalili światło, zabrali się pośpiesznie do robienia kiełbas, kiszek i onych grubaśnych salcesonów. Hanka siekała mięso z jakąś ponurą wściekłością, tak była jeszcze wzburzona. – Nie zostawię w tamtej komorze, żeby zechlała albo wyniesła! Niedoczekanie twoje! To ci fortelnica! – szepnęła wreszcie przez zęby. – Rano, po cichuśku, jak pójdzie do kościoła, przenieść wszystko do swojej komory i będzie po krzyku! Nie odbije wam przeciech! – radziła Jagustynka szprycując mięso w długachne flaki, że się skręcały po stole, kiej te węże czerwone a tłuste, i co trochu rozwieszała je na żerdce nad kominem. – Niech spróbuje! Zmówiły się i z tym przyleciały? Nie mogła się uspokoić. – Nim Jambroż wróci, kiełbasy będą gotowe... – zagadywała stara. Ale Hanka zmilkła, zajęta pracą, a głównie rozmyślaniem, jak by odebrać połcie owe i szynki. Ogień trzaskał na kominie i tak się galanto buzowało, że w całej izbie było czerwono, w garach parkotały gotujące się różności, z których czyniono kiszki, a dzieci cosik trwożnie gaworzyły nad nieckami z krwią. – Laboga, jaże me mdli od tych smaków! – westchnął Witek pociągając nosem. – Nie wywąchuj, bo możesz co oberwać! Krowy ano pój, siano zakładaj i sieczkę na noc zasypuj... Późno już! Kiedy to obrządzisz?... – Pietrek zaraz przyjdzie, sam przeciek nie uredzę... – A kajże to poszedł? – Nie wiecie?... pomaga sprzątać po drugiej stronie!... – Co? Pietrek! ruszaj bydło obrządzać! Krzyknęła naraz Hanka w sień z taką mocą, że Pietrek w ten mig poleciał w podwórze. – A przyłóż kulasów i sama se izbę wyporządź!... widzisz ją!... dziedziczka jakaś, rączków se szczędzi, parobkiem się wyręcza! – wołała rozłoszczona do ostatka wywalając jednocześnie na stół z garnka dymiącą się wątrobę i dutki, gdy jakiś wóz zaturkotał i dzwonek zajęczał na dworze. – A to ksiądz z Panem Jezusem jedzie do kogoś!...– objaśniał Bylica akuratnie wchodząc do izby. – Któż by zachorzał? nie słychać było!... – Za wójtową chałupę pojechali! – krzyknął przez okno zadyszany Witek. – Ani chybi do któregoś z komorników... – A może do waszych, do Pryczków, tam ano siedzą... – Hale! zdrowe były, takim ścierwom nic się złego nie stanie – szepnęła Jagustynka, ale chociaż w niezgodzie żyła z dziećmi, a w ciągłych procesach, zadrżała. – Przewiem się nieco i zaraz przyletę... Wybiegła śpiesznie. Ale kawał wieczoru się przewlekło i Jambroży zdążył z nawrotem, a ona nie powróciła; właśnie był stary powiadał, iż księdza wzywali do Agaty, Kłębowej krewniaczki, co to w sobotę z żebrów przyciągnęła. – Jakże? nie u Kłębów to siedzi? – U Kozłów czy ta u Pryczków pono się przytuliła na skonanie. Tyle jeno o tym przerzekli, zajęci wielce robotą, jeszcze i bez to opóźnianą, że Józka, a to i sama Hanka cięgiem odbiegały roboty, by lecieć w podwórze do wieczornych obrządków. Wieczór się ciągnął z wolna i przykrzył się wielce a dłużył, że to i ciemnica zwaliła się na świat, iż pięści nie dojrzał, deszcz zacinał ziębiący, wiater ciepał się raz po raz o ściany i tratował sady, że drzewiny z szumem tłukły się w ciemnościach, a niekiedy buchał w komin, aż głownie wyskakiwały na izbę. Prawie przed samą północą skończyli, a Jagustynka jeszcze nie wróciła. – Plucha i błocko, to się jej nie chciało po omacku utykać! – myślała Hanka wyzierając na dwór przed spaniem. Juści, czas był taki, że psa żal by na świat gonić, wiejba, aż dachy trzeszczały, chmurzyska opite deszczem, bure i napęczniałe przewalały się po zmętniałym niebie, a nikaj w wysokościach ni jednej gwiazdy, ni też ogniowego migotu w chałupach, zgoła przepadłych w nocy. Wieś już dawno spała, wiater jeno hulał po polach i barował się z drzewami, a wody stawu przegarniał ze świstem. Zaraz poszli spać, już nie czekając. Jagustynka zaś dopiero nazajutrz rano się zjawiła, ale mroczna kiej ten dzień przebłocony, wiejny i zimny; ugrzała jeno w chałupie ręce i zaraz poszła do stodoły przebierać ziemniaki, już tam z dołów na kupę zwalone. Robiła prawie w pojedynkę, bo Józka odbiegała często nakładać gnój, któren od świtania wywoził śpiesznie Pietrek, niemało już dzisia skrzyczany od Hanki, że to wczoraj się lenił i nie zdążył; poganiał też tęgo, na Witka hukał, konie batem prażył i jeździł, aż błoto się otwierało. – Wałkoń jucha, na bydlątkach tera się odbija! – rzekła stara ciskając na gęsi, bo się przywiedły całym stadem na klepisko i nuż szczypać ziemniaki a przykry gęgot czynić. Zagadnęła potem do niej Józka: nie odezwała się siedząc kiej ten mruk i pilnie kryjąc pod nasuniętą na czoło zapaskę oczy zaczerwienione jakoś. Hanka zrazu jeno raz jeden zajrzała do nich czatując w izbie na wyjście Jagny, by wtedy zabrać mięso do swojej komory i spenetrować zarazem beczki ze zbożem, ale jakby na złość Jagna ni krokiem nie ruszała się z chałupy, że już nie mogąc wstrzymać, zaglądała do chorego, to zamówiwszy się o coś, wlazła do komory. – Czegoj szukacie? dyć wiem, gdzie co jest, to wama pokażę! – wołała Jagna idąc za nią, że trzeba było wychodzić, ledwie co wraziwszy ręce we zboże, a pieniądze mogły być głębiej, na spodzie... Zrozumiała też rychło, że tamta jej stróżuje, więc choć po niewoli, dała spokój odkładając swoje zamysły na sposobniejszą porę. – Trza się wziąć do szykowania podaronków – pomyślała żałośnie przyglądając się kiełbasom, rozwieszonym na drążku; we zwyczaju bowiem było u Borynów i co pierwszych gospodarzy, iż któren świnię zaszlachtował, ten zaraz nazajutrz rozsyłał w podarunku najbliższym krewniakom albo z którymi przyjacielstwo trzymał, po kiełbasie lebo czego inszego po kawale. – Juści, łacno nie jest, ale dać musisz, powiedziałyby, co żałujesz... – rzekł naraz Bylica utrafiając w sam raz w żałośliwe strapienia. Więc chocia serce ściskał żal, jęła rychtować na talerzach i miseczkach z ciężkim westchnieniem zmieniając nie po raz jeden zbyt krótkie kawałki na dłuższe, to przydając niektórym po kawale kiszki, to znowu odbierając, aż w końcu, zmęczona i rozbolała, przywołała Józki. – Przyodziej się pieknie i rozniesiesz po ludziach... – Jezus, tylachna wszystkiego!... – Cóż poredzić, kiej trzeba! Sam Maciek stłoczy, ale sam nie wyskoczy! Te dłuższe nieś stryjnie najpierw, zbójem na mnie patrzy, pyskuje, ale nie ma rady; to ci z miseczkom wójtom, łajdus on, ale z Maciejem żyli w przyjacielstwie i może być w czym pomocny; cała kiszka, kiełbasa i kawał boczku la Magdy, la kowali, niech nie szczekają, że sami zjadamy ojcowego świniaka, juści, całkiem im tym pyska nie zatka, ale przyczepkę będą miały mniejszą... Pryczkowej tę tu kiełbasę, harda, wynośliwa, pyskata, ale z przyjacielstwem szła pierwsza... Kłębowej ten ostatni... – Dominikowej to nie ślecie? – Później się da, po połedniu... juści, że trzeba... z taką to jak z tym łajnem, nie porusz i jeszcze z dala obchodź. Noś posobnie, ino nie zagaduj się tam z dzieuchami, bo robota czeka. – Dajcie i Nastce, one takie biedne, nawet na sól nie mają... – prosiła cicho. – Niech przyjdzie, to dam niecoś. Ociec, la Weronki zabierzecie, miała wczoraj zajrzeć... – Młynarzowa ją przed wieczorem wezwała sprzątać pokoje, bo pewnikiem goście do nich zwalą na święta. I długo jeszcze jąkał nowinki, ale Hanka, wyprawiwszy Józkę, przyodziała się nieco cieplej i pobiegła pomagać Jagustynce a poganiać chłopaków. – Czekalim na was z kolacją – zaczęła, zdziwiona milczeniem starej. – I... najadłam się tam patrzeniem, jaże me jeszcze dzisiaj w dołku gniecie... – To Agata pono zachorzała? – Juści, u Kozłów se dochodzi sierota. – Jakże, nie u Kłębów leży? – Krewniakiem przyznają, któremu niczego nie potrza albo i z pełną garścią przychodzi, na inszych, choćby rodzonych, piesków się ano spuszcza... – Co wy też ! przeciek jej nie wygnały ! – Hale, przywlekła się do nich w sobotę i zaraz w nocy zachorzała... Powiedają, że Kłębowa wziena jej pierzynę i prawie nagą we świat puściła... – Kłębowa! Nie może być, taka poczciwa kobieta, cheba plotki pletą. – Swojego nie mówię, ino co mi w uszy wlazło... – I u Kozłowej leży! A któż by się spodział, że taka litościwa ! – Za pieniądze to i ksiądz litościwy. Kozłowa wzięła od Agaty dwadzieścia złotych gotowego grosza i za to mają ją przetrzymać u siebie do śmierci, bo stara liczy, że lada dzień zamrze. Ale pochowek osobno, a stara se nie dzisia, to jutro dojdzie, niedługo jej czekać... nie... Zmilkła naraz, usiłując na próżno powstrzymać chlipanie. – Cóż to wama, chorzyście? – pytała Hanka ze współczuciem. – Tyle się już ludzkiej biedy najadłam, że me w końcu do cna rozebrało. Człowiek nie kamień, broni się przed sobą choćby tą złością na cały świat, ale się nie obroni, przyjdzie taka pora, co już nie zdzierży więcej i w ten piasek dusza mu się rozsypie żałosny. Zaniesła się płaczem i długo się trzęsła nos głośno wycierając, aż znowu jęła mówić boleśnie, że te jej słowa kiej łzy gorzkie i palące kapały na Hanczyną duszę. – I nie ma końca tej ludzkiej marnacji. Siadłam przy Agacie, kiej już ksiądz odjechał, aż tu przylatuje Filipka zza wody z krzykiem, że jej najstarsza kończy... Poleciałam juści... Jezus, w chałupie żywy mróz siedzi... Okna wiechciami pozatykane... jedno łóżko w chałupie, a reszta w barłogu kiej psy się gnieździ... nie pomarła dzieucha, ino ją tak z głodu sparło... ziemniaków już brakło, pierzynę już przedali... każdą kwartę kaszy wymodlają u młynarza, nikt nie chce zborgować i pożyczyć do nowego... bo i kto? Poratunku nie ma, Filip przecież w kreminale z drugimi... Ledwiem wyszła od nich, powieda Grzegorzowa, że Florka Pryczkowa zległa i pomocy potrzebuje... Łajdusy to i krzywdziciele moi, choć dzieci rodzone... zaszłam, nie czas krzywdy pamiętać... No i tam niezgorzej bieda kły szczerzy, drobiazgu pełno, Florka chora, grosza jednego w zapasie nie ma i pomocy znikąd... grontu przeciek nie ugryzie... jeść nie ma kto uwarzyć, pole odłogiem stoi, choć zwiesna idzie... bo Adam jak drugie w kreminale... Chłopaka urodziła zdrowego kiej krzemień, żeby się jeno odchował, bo Florka wyschła kiej szczapa i tej kropli mleka w piersiach nie ma, a krowa dopiero na ocieleniu... I wszędzie tak źle, a u komorników to już trudno wypowiedzieć... Ni komu robić, ni gdzie zarobić, ni grosza, ni poratunku znikąd... Mógłby już to Jezus sprawić, by choć letką śmiercią pomarły, nie męczyłby się naród co nabiedniejszy. – A komuż się to we wsi przelewa? wszędzie bieda i ten skrzybot serdeczny. – Hale, i gospodarze turbacje niemałe mają... jeden się frasuje, czym by lepszym kichy nadział, a inszy, komu by na większy precent pieniądz rozpożyczył, ale żaden się nie poturbuje o biedotę, chociażby ta pode płotem zdychała... Mój Boże, w jednej wsi siedzą, przez miedzę, a nikomu to śpiku nie psuje... Juści, każden Jezusowi ostawia starunek o biedotę i na zrządzenie boskie zwala wszystko, a sam rad przy pełnej misce brzuchowi folguje i choćby ciepłym kożuchem uszy odgradza, by ino skamlania biedujących nie posłyszeć... – Cóż poredzić? któryż to ma tylachna, by wszystkiej biedzie zaradził? – Kto nie ma chęci, ten wie, jak wykręci! Nie do was piję, nie na swoim siedzicie i dobrze wiem, jak wam ciężko, ale są takie, co by mogły pomóc, są: a młynarz, a ksiądz, a organista, a drugie... – By im kto podsunął o tym, to może by się zlitowały... – tłumaczyła. – Kto ma czujną duszę, ten sam dosłyszy wołanie cierpiących, nie potrza mu o tym z ambony krzykiwać! Moiściewy, dobrze one wiedzą, co się z narodem biednym dzieje, boć tą biedą ludzką się ano pasą i na niej tłuścieją... Młynarzowi to żniwo teraz, chociaż do przednówka daleko, procesjami ludzie ciągną po mąkę i kaszę; za ostatni grosz, na bórg, za odrobek albo dobry precent, a choćby pierzynę Żydowi sprzedać, a jeść trza kupić... – Prawda, darmo nikto nie da... Przypomniała sobie własne, niedawne nędze i westchnęła ciężko. – Przesiedziałam do późna przy Florce, kobiet się też naschodziło i powiadały, co się we wsi dzieje, powiadały... – W imię Ojca i Syna! – krzyknęła naraz Hanka zrywając się na równe nogi, bo wiatr tak ano trzasnął wrótniami, że dziw się nie rozleciały. Wywarła je z trudem, mocno podparłszy kołkami. – Wieje sielnie, jeno ciepły jakiś, by deszczu nie sprowadził. – Już i tak wóz się w polu po sękle zarzyna. – Parę dni dobrego słońca i wnet przeschnie, zwiesna przeciech. – Żeby choć zacząć sadzić przed świętami! Przegadywały niekiedy, pilnie zajęte, aż i całkiem przycichły, jeno pacanie przebieranych ziemniaków słychać było, że to drobne rzucały na jedną kupę, a nadbutwiałe na drugą. – Będzie czym podpaść maciorę i la krów też starczy na picie... Ale Hanka jakby nie słyszała przemyśliwając wciąż, jak by się do tych ojcowych pieniędzy dobrać najsprawniej, że tylko niekiedy spoglądała przez wrótnie na świat, na drzewiny rozciapane i szamocące się z wichurą. Postrzępione, sine chmurzyska przewalały się po niebie kiej roztrzęsione snopy, a wiater jeszcze się wciąż wzmagał i tak jakoś ci podwiewał z dołu, iże poszycia na chałupie jeżyły się niby szczotka. Ziąb przy tym ciągnął wilgotny i srodze przejęty nawozem, któren wybierali z gnojowiska. W podwórzu zaś było prawie pusto, jeno niekiedy przebiegały rozczapierzone kury, poganiane przez wiater, gęsi siedziały w zaciszu pod płotem na gąsiętach, cicho piukających, a co parę pacierzy podjeżdżał ostro Pietrek z pustym wozem, zakręcał dookoła, stawał rychtyk na prost klepiska, zabijał ręce, koniom podrzucał kłak siana i nakładłszy wespół z Witkiem gnoju, podpierał wóz na wybojach i ruszał w pole. Czasami znów Józka wpadała z krzykiem, zaczerwieniona, zdyszana, przejęta tym roznoszeniem kiełbas, i trajkotała. – Zaniesłam wójtom, teraz poletę do stryjecznych... W chałupie siedzieli, izby już bielą na święta, tak dziękowali, tak dziękowali... Rozpowiadała szeroko, choć nikto jej za język nie ciągał, i znowu leciała na wieś, niosąc ostrożnie, w chustkę białą owiązane, miseczki z podarunkami. – Trajkot dzieucha, ale zmyślna – zauważyła Jagustynka. – Juści, co zmyślna wielce, jeno że do psich figlów i gdzie by się zabawić... – Cóż chcecie?... skrzat to jeszcze, dzieciuch... – Witek, obacz no, kto tam wszedł do chałupy! – zawołała naraz Hanka. – Kowal poszli dopiero co! Tknięta jakimś złym przeczuciem, pobiegła prosto na ojcowską stronę; chory leżał jak zwyczajnie wznak. Jagna cosik szyła pod oknem, w izbie nie było więcej nikogo. – A kajże się to Michał podział?... – Muszą być gdziesik, szukają klucza od wozów, którego byli kiejś pożyczyli Maciejowi – objaśniała, nie podnosząc oczu. Hanka zajrzała do sieni, nie było go; zajrzała na swoją stronę, jeno Bylica siedział z dziećmi przy kominie i wystrugiwał im wiatraczki; nawet w podwórzu szukała; nikaj ni znaku po nim, więc już prosto rzuciła się do komory, choć drzwi były przywarte. Jakoż kowal stał tam przy beczce z rękoma po łokcie we zbożu i pilnie w nim grzebał. – W jęczmieniu to by klucz chowali? co? – wyrzuciła zdyszana, ledwie zipiąc ze wzburzenia i stając groźnie naprzeciw. – Patrzę, czy nie spleśniały, czy aby zda się do siewu... – jąkał zaskoczony niespodzianie. Nie wasza sprawa!... Po coście tu wleźli? – krzyknęła. Wyjął niechętnie ręce i ledwie hamując wściekłość, zamruczał: – A wy pilnujecie me, kiej złodzieja... – Niby to nie wiem, po cóżeście tu przyszli, co? Hale, do cudzej komory właził będzie i penetrował po beczkach, kłódki może będziecie ukręcać, do skrzyń otwierać... co?– wrzeszczała coraz głośniej. – Nie powiadałem wama wczoraj, czego nam szukać potrza... Wysilał się na spokój. – Przede mną cyganiliście, jedno by mi piaskiem oczy zasypać, a robicie drugie. Przejrzałam już wasze judaszowe zamysły, przejrzałam... – Hanka, stul pysk, bo ci go przymknę! – zaryczał złowrogo. – Spróbuj, zbóju jeden! tknij me choć palcem, a takiego wrzasku narobię, że pół wsi się zbiegnie i obaczy, coś ty za ptaszek! – groziła. Rozejrzał się dobrze po ścianach i ustąpił wreszcie klnąc siarczyście. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy z bliska i z taką mocą, że bych mogli, na śmierć by się przebodli tymi rozgorzałymi ślepiami. Hanka aż wodę piła, długo nie mogąc się opamiętać po tym wzburzeniu. – Trza je naleźć i schować przezpiecznie, bo niechby ich dopadł, ukradnie rozmyślała wracając do stodoły, ale naraz zawróciła z pół drogi. – Siedzisz w chałupie, stróżujesz, a obcych do komory puszczasz! – krzyknęła z góry na Jagnę otwierając drzwi. – Michał nie obcy, ma takie prawo jak i wy! – wcale się nie ulękła jej krzyku. – Szczekasz kiej ten pies, zmówiłaś się z nim, dobrze, ale bacz, że niech jeno co z chałupy zginie, to jak Bóg w niebie, do sądu podam i ciebie wskażę, żeś pomagała... Zapamiętaj to sobie!... –wrzeszczała rozsrożona. Jagna skoczyła z miejsca, chwytając w garść, co było na podorędziu. – Bić się chcesz! bij! popróbuj ino, to ci te cacaną gębusię tak sprawię, aż się czerwoną oblejesz i rodzona matka cię nie pozna!... Dunderowała, zajadle krzykając nad nią, co tylko ślina i złość na język stoczyła. I nie wiada zgoła, na czym by się to skończyło, bo już pazury rozczapierzały drąc się coraz bliżej siebie, gdyby nie Rocho, któren akuratnie w samą porę nadszedł, że Hanka, przywstydzona jego patrzeniem, ochłonęła nieco i zmilkła zatrzaskujac jeno za sobą drzwi z całej złości. Jagna zaś ostała na izbie, ruchać się nie mogąc z przerażenia, wargi jej latały niby we febrze i serce kołatało, łzy posypały się kiej groch. Aż w końcu oprzytomniała, rzucając w kąt maglownicę ściskaną w garści, buchnęła się na łóżko, w boleściwym, nieutulonym płaczu roztrzęsiona Hanka tymczasem opowiadała Rochowi, o co im poszło. Słuchał cierpliwie jazgotliwych i szlochem przeplatanych powiadań, a nie mogąc z nich wiele wymiarkować, przerwał ostro i jął ją surowo gromić, odsunął nawet podawane jedzenie i wielce rozgniewany po czapkę sięgał. – Już mi we świat iść przyjdzie i nigdy Lipiec na oczy nie oglądać, kiejście tacy. Złemu to wszystko na pociechę albo Żydowinom, co się ze swarliwości a głupoty chrześcijańskiego narodu prześmiewają! Jezus mój miłosierny, to mało bied, mało chorób, mało głodowań, to się jeszcze w pojedynkę za łby biorą i złością dokładają. Zadyszał się tą przemową, Hankę zaś przejęła taka żałość i strach, by w gniewie nie odszedł, że pocałowała go w rękę przepraszając z całego serca... – Byście wiedzieli, co z nią już wytrzymać ciężko, na złość wszystko robi, a na moją szkodę. Przecież z krzywdą naszą tu siedzi... jakże, tylachna gruntu ma zapisane... A nie wiecie to, jaka jest?... co to wyprawiała z parobkami... jaka... (– nie, nie potrafiła wypomnieć o Antku –)... a teraz już się pono z wójtem zmawia... – dodała ciszej. – To juści, że skoro ją dojrzę, to się jaże we mnie gotuje ze złości, iż prosto bym nożem pchnęła... – Pomstę ostawcie Bogu! ona też człowiek i krzywdy czuje, a za swoje grzechy ciężko odpowie. Powiadam wam, nie krzywdźcie jej! – To ja ją krzywdzę? Zdumiała się wielce, nie mogąc wymiarkować, w czym się Jagnie krzywda dzieje. Rocho przegryzał chleb wodząc za nią oczyma, a cosik medytując, wreszcie pogładził dziecińskie głowiny, tulące mu się do kolan, i zabierał się do wyjścia. – Zajrzę do was którego dnia wieczorem, a teraz wama jeno rzeknę: Poniechajcie jej, róbcie swoje, a resztę Pan Jezus sprawi... Pochwalił Boga i poszedł na wieś. Kategoria:Chłopi